Gertrud Scholtz-Klink
Gertrud Scholtz-Klink (geb. 9. Februar 1902 in Adelsheim, Baden als Gertrud Emma Treusch; weitere Namen G. Heißmeyer (3. Ehename, vor 1946 nicht geführt); Maria Stuckebro©k (als Decknamen nach 8. Mai 45) - gest. 24. März 1999 in Tübingen) war von 1933 bis 1945 Reichsfrauenführerin der NSDAP im nationalsozialistischen Deutschen Reich und hatte Führungsfunktionen im Deutschen Roten Kreuz (DRK) als Reichsfrauenbund-Führerin. Aus dem Lebenslauf Gertrud Treusch wurde am 9. Februar 1902 im badischen Kleinstädtchen Adelsheim (zwischen Heidelberg und Heilbronn) in einer kleinbürgerlichen Familie, ihr Vater war Vermessungsbeamter ("Bezirksgeometer"), evangelischer Konfession, geboren. Sie hatte noch zwei Brüder, von denen einer später im Stab des "Reichsführer-SS" Heinrich Himmler (1900-1945) wichtige Funktionen inne hatte. Als Gertrud zwei Jahre alt war, zog ihre Familie nach Eberbach am Neckar. Dort besuchte sie von 1908 bis 1912 die Grundschule. Nachdem ihr Vater 1910 verstorben war, zog die Familie nach Mosbach. Gertrud T. besuchte das dortige Gymnasium bis zur Mittleren Reife. Mit 18 Jahren (1920) heirate sie den Hauptlehrer und NSDAP-Bezirksleiter Eugen Klink (1894-1930), mit dem sie sechs Kinder hatte; zwei von ihnen starben jedoch, bevor sie Witwe wurde. Auf das Jahr 1928 datiert ihr Eintritt in die NSDAP. Ein Jahr später (1929) baute sie auf Anregung ihres inzwischen in Offenburg aktiven Mannes dort und bald in weiten Teilen Südwestdeutschlands eine NS-Frauenorganisation auf. Bereits 1930 wurde sie Führerin des seit Januar 1928 als NSDAP-Gliederung anerkannten "Deutschen Frauenordens" in Baden. (weiter siehe Parteikarriere) Parteikarriere Gertrud Klink wurde 1928, nach anderen Quellen im September 1929 Mitglied der Nationalsozialistischen Deutschen Arbeiterpartei (NSDAP; Mitgliedsnummer 210.782). Seit 1930 war sie Leiterin einer nationalsozialistisch ausgerichteten Frauenorganisation in Baden (Deutscher Frauenorden). Als 1931 die NS-Frauenschaft die alleinige Frauenorganisation der Partei wurde, übernahm sie deren Leitung in Baden und bekam auch den Aufbau der Organisation im „Gau“ Hessen übertragen. Nach dem Zusammenschluss der nationalsozialistischen Frauenorganisationen im Oktober 1931 avancierte sie zur Leiterin der badischen und dann auch der hessischen NS-Frauenschaft. Am 1. Januar 1934 wurde sie Leiterin des weiblichen Arbeitsdienstes (Reichsarbeitsdienst), am 24. Februar 1934 Reichsführerin der NS-Frauenschaft und des Deutschen Frauenwerkes. In dieser Frauenwerks-Funktion stand sie auch der Frauenorganisation des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes vor. Seit November 1934 führte sie für die NSDAP den Titel „Reichsfrauenführerin“. Auf Grund ihrer Kontakte zu dem Kriegsverbrecher Robert Wagner, dem badischen NSDAP-Gauleiter, wurde sie außerdem Referentin für Frauenfragen im badischen Innenministerium. Scholtz-Klink propagierte ein sehr traditionelles Frauenbild und lehnte Frauenrechte in jeder Form ab. Ihr Leitgedanke hieß „Dienst“ und ihr Ziel beschrieb sie 1934 damit, „aus der guten Masse der deutschen Frauen einen Apparat zu bilden, ein Instrument, das auf jeden Wink (des Führers, der Nazipartei) bereitsteht“. Ihr NS-Dienststelle ist dem Chef der NS-Volkswohlfahrt Erich Hilgenfeldt untergeordnet (NSV). Dieser übernimmt in der Parteileitung das Amt Frauenfragen, Scholtz-Klink wird dafür seine Stellvertreterin. Juni 1933: Sie wird zur Leiterin des Reichsfrauenbundes des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes (DRK) berufen. Scholtz-Klink wurde auch in zahlreiche weitere Ämter berufen. (Details zu ihrem Lebenslauf bei Wikipedia) In ihrem Wirken war sie aufgrund der NS-Organisationsstrukturen zumeist dem NSV]-Leiter Erich Hilgenfeldt unterstellt, bis Juli 1936 befand sich ihr Amtssitz auch im Gebäude der NSV-Zentrale in Berlin. Später bezog der über Jahre stetig anwachsende Verwaltungsapparat der Reichsfrauenführung ein eigenes Gebäude in der Derfflingerstraße. 1937 wird die Ehe Scholtz geschieden. Sie behält den Ehenamen Scholtz-Klink auch in ihrer dritten Ehe bei, die sie 1940 mit August Heißmeyer eingeht, der ranghohe SS-Obergruppenführer ist Inspekteur der Nationalpolitischen Lehranstalten (Napola´s), der Eliteschulen für künftiges Führungspersonal. Er bringt sechs Kinder mit in die Ehe. 1944 bekommen sie noch einen gemeinsamen Sohn. Formell blieb Scholtz-Klink bis zum Kriegsende Reichsfrauenführerin. Jedoch sank ihre Bedeutung ab 1936, nachdem alle Frauen direkt dem Reichsarbeitsdienst unterstellt worden waren. Mit der Dezentralisierung der NS-Frauenschaft ab 1943 verlor sie ihren bestimmenden Einfluss vollends (Beleg??). Bereits 1938 beklagte Scholtz-Klink, dass es ihr nicht gelungen sei, mit Hitler „persönlich die Aufgabengebiete der Frau durchzusprechen“. Gleichwohl hielt die NS-Führung an Scholtz-Klink fest. Der Kriegsverbrecher Martin Bormann, Hitlers mächtiger Büroleiter, verwies 1937 darauf, dass Scholtz-Klink laut einer Führerweisung der Rang eines Hauptamtsleiters (der NSDAP) zustünde. Auch in der NS-Auslandspropaganda wurde Scholtz-Klink häufig präsentiert. Die Forschung sprach ihr und den von ihr geleiteten Organisationen lange Zeit eine nachgeordnete Rolle im männerdominierten NS-Regime zu. Neuere Studien betonen dagegen ihre Bedeutung für den Aufbau der Reichsfrauenführung, der sie durch gezielte Berufung akademisch gebildeter Frauen ihren Stempel aufdrückte. Als begabte Rednerin leitete sie eine Organisation, deren absoluten Führungsanspruch der „arischen Frauen“ sie selbst immer betonte.(vgl. Christiane Berger und Christine Schmidt) Sie war auch in nationalsozialistische Verbrechen involviert. So oblag dem NFS die Kontrolle der Sozialkontakte der in Privathaushalten eingesetzten NS-Zwangsarbeiterinnen und -Arbeiter und sie wirkte zeitweise bei der Auswahl von KZ-Aufseherinnen mit (SS-Gefolge)! Allerdings legte Himmler Wert darauf, dass jüngere Frauen, die aus dem BDM kamen, in diese Funktionen kamen (Belege ??). Nachkriegszeit Sie und August Heißmeyer wurden 1945 von den Sowjets vorübergehend interniert, ohne dass ihre wahre Identität bekannt wird. Sie können aus dem Lager fliehen und sich in die amerikanische Besatzungszone absetzen. Unter den falschen Namen Maria und Heinrich Stuckebrock (nach dem Mädchennamen seiner Mutter) tauchen sie als vermeintliche Flüchtlinge in Bebenhausen bei Tübingen bei ihrer früheren Stellvertreterin unter, leben von Heimarbeit und werden unter ihren falschen Namen zunächst sogar als »entlastet« entnazifiziert. (im großen Besitz der Freundin, der Prinzessin Pauline zu Wied, Herzogsfamilie Württemberg) Erst am 29. Februar 1948 gelingt es französischer und amerikanischer Sicherheitspolizei, nach einem Hinweis, die beiden in ihrem Versteck aufzuspüren und festzunehmen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehören sie zu den noch am meisten gesuchten Personen des Nazi-Regimes. Im April 1948 wird Gertrud Scholtz-Klink vom französischen Militärgericht lediglich wegen des Besitzes falscher Papiere und des Führens eines falschen Namens angeklagt und zu 18 Monaten Haft verurteilt. Im August 1949 kehrt sie nach Bebenhausen zurück. Nachdem sie von der Tübinger Spruchkammer erst im Januar 1949 zu ihrer Tätigkeit als Reichsfrauenführerin verhört worden war, wird sie als »Belastete« eingestuft und im November desselben Jahres zu 18 Monaten Arbeitslager verurteilt. Die Haftzeit gilt bereits als abgebüßt. Das aktive und passive Wahlrecht, die Bekleidung öffentlicher Ämter sowie das Recht, sich politisch zu betätigen, werden ihr auf Lebenszeit entzogen. Ferner verliert sie sämtliche Renten- und Pensionsansprüche, und ihr Vermögen wird bis auf 3.000,- DM eingezogen. Nach Protesten des Staatskommissars für politische Säuberung in Württemberg-Hohenzollern sowie weiteren Organisationen, u. a. dem Demokratischen Frauenbund Berlin, gegen dieses milde Urteil, kommt es zu einem erneuten Verfahren vor der Tübinger Spruchkammer. Im Juni 1950 wird sie endgültig als »Hauptschuldige« eingestuft und zu 30 Monaten Arbeitslager ohne Anrechnung der bereits verbüßten Haft verurteilt. Ansonsten bestätigt die Kammer ihr früheres Urteil und untersagt Scholtz-Klink zudem für 10 Jahre als Lehrerin, Erzieherin, Predigerin, Verlegerin, Schriftstellerin, Redakteurin oder Rundfunkkommentatorin tätig zu sein sowie jegliche selbständige wirtschaftliche Tätigkeit oder eine führende Position in einem unselbständigen Beruf. Als mildernde Umstände werden ihre einwandfreie persönliche Lebensführung, das Fehlen jeglicher Gehässigkeit und Gewalttätigkeit sowie der überwiegend karitative Charakter ihrer Arbeit gewertet. Verbrecherische Handlungen können ihr nicht nachgewiesen werden. Nach ihrer Haft führt Gertrud Scholtz-Klink ein zurückgezogenes und von der Öffentlichkeit unbeachtetes Leben in Bebenhausen. An ihren Anschauungen und Vorstellungen ändert sich nichts. Dies wird 1974 deutlich, als sie in einer Gesprächsrunde – u.a. mit der ehemaligen Gesundheitsministerin Elisabeth Schwarzhaupt – die nationalsozialistische Politik verteidigt. 1978 veröffentlicht sie unter ihrem Namen alte Propagandatexte unter dem Titel »Die Frau im Dritten Reich«. Der US-amerikanischen Historikerin Claudia Koonz gibt sie 1981 ein Interview, um nochmals ihre Position darzustellen. Abgesehen von diesen drei Anlässen ist Gertrud Scholtz-Klink bis zu ihrem Tod 1999 nicht mehr an die Öffentlichkeit getreten. Veranstaltung * KZ-Gedenkstätte MOS-Neckarelz: Matinee Reichsfrauenführerin Gertrud Scholtz-Klink am Sonntag, 01. Oktober 201711:00 - im Seminarraum der KZ-Gedenkstätte mit Dr. Christiane Berger, Hamburg Literatur * Bauer, Rudolph: Gertrud Scholtz-Klink. In: Maier, Hugo (Hrsg.): Who is who der Sozialen Arbeit. Lambertus. Freiburg im Breisgau 1998, Seite 529-530. * Bedürftig, Friedemann: Lexikon III. Reich. Carlsen. Hamburg 1994, Seite 353-355. * Christiane Berger: Die "Reichsfrauenführerin" Gertrud Scholtz-Klink. Zur Wirkung einer nationalsozialistischen Kariere in Verlauf, Retrospektive und Gegenwart. Dissertation, Universität Hamburg, Fachbereich Wirtschaftswissenschaften, Hamburg, 2005. (publ. auch in nbn-resolving.de, 07.08.2007, Link hier) * Birgit Breiding: Die Braunen Schwestern. Ideologie, Struktur, Funktion einer nationalsozialistischen Elite. Steiner. Stuttgart 1998, Seite 155. • Deutsches Rotes Kreuz, Präsidium, Presse- und Werbeamt Hrsg.: Bilder aus der Geschichte des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes. Selbstverlag. Berlin 1938 (24 Seiten). • Favez, Jean-Claude: Warum schwierig das Rote Kreuz? Eine internationale Organisation und das Dritte Reich. Aus dem Französischen von Cornelia Langendorf. Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag. München 1994, Seite 58. • Guttenberg, Gerda: Die fragwürdige Strukturierung des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes – Entwicklung und Missbrauch durch die Nationalsozialisten. In: Gerhard Baader (Hrsg.): Medizin im Nationalsozialismus. Tabuisierte Vergangenheit – ungebrochene Tradition. Verlagsgesellschaft Gesundheit. Berlin 1980, Seite 229-240. • Karin Huppertz: Der Einsatz der Frau in der Nation. In: Die Deutsche Schwester, 5. Jg., Nr. 10, 1937, Seite 244-245. Kammer, Hilde / Bartsch, Elisabet (Hrsg.): Lexikon Nationalsozialismus. Begriffe, Organisationen und Institutionen. Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag. Hamburg 1999, Seite 346 Kaiser, Jochen-Christoph: Frauen in der Kirche. Schwann. Düsseldorf 1985, Seite 210. Klee, Ernst: Das Personenlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Wer war was vor und nach 1945? S. Fischer. Frankfurt am Main 2003, Seite 557. Klinksiek, Dorothee: Die Frau im NS-Staat, Stuttgart, 1982 * Kathrin Kompisch: Täterinnen: Frauen im Nationalsozialismus. Böhlau Verlag, Köln, Weimar, 2008, ab S. 53 '' * Massimiliano Livi: ''Gertrud Scholtz-Klink. Die Reichsfrauenführerin. Politische Handlungsräume und Identitätsprobleme der Frauen im Nationalsozialismus am Beispiel der "Führerin aller deutschen Frauen". (Politische Soziologie, Band 20). Lit-Verlag, Münster, 2005. (Rezension bei hsozkult) * Dieter Riesenberger: Für Humanität in Krieg und Frieden. Das Internationale Rote Kreuz 1863-1977. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen, 1992, Seite 152. *Dieter Riesenberger: Das Deutsche Rote Kreuz. Eine Geschichte 1864-1990. Ferdinand Schöningh. Paderborn, 2002, Seiten 54, 103, 151, 162-163, 191. * Sachße, Christoph / Tennstedt, Florian: Der Wohlfahrtsstaat im Nationalsozialismus. Kohlhammer. Stuttgart, Berlin, Köln 1992, Seite 298. * Horst Seite: Das Deutsche Rote Kreuz 1933-1939. Der Weg in den Krieg. **In: Rapoport, Samuel Mitja / Thom, Achim (Hrsg.): Das Schicksal der Medizin im Faschismus. Auftrag und Verpflichtung zur Bewahrung von Humanismus und Frieden. Verlag Volk und Gesundheit. Berlin 1989, Seite 164-167. * Seite, Horst / Hagemann, Frauke: Das Deutsche Rote Kreuz im Dritten Reich (1933-1939). Mit einem Abriß seiner Geschichte in der Weimarer Republik (Mabuse-Verlag Wissenschaft, Band 9). Frankfurt am Main 1993, Seite 135-136, 170-175. * Schmidbaur, Marianne: Vom "Lazaruskreuz" zu "Pflege Aktuell". Professionalisierungsdiskurse in der deutschen Krankenpflege 1903-2000. (Frankfurter Feministische Texte – Sozialwissenschaften, Band 3). Ulrike Helmer, Königstein / Taunus, 2002, Seiten 129-141. * Schriften der Scholtz-Klink Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Rede der Gaufrauenschaftsleiterin Frau Scholtz-Klink, gehalten auf der Delegiertentagung sämtlicher badischer Frauenverbände in Karlsruhe am 21. Juni 1933, Sonderdruck der Reichsfrauenführung, Berlin 1933. In: Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Die Frau im Dritten Reich. Eine Dokumentation. Grabert. Tübingen 1978 (2. Auflage 1998), Seite 486-496. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Meine lieben deutschen Menschen! In: Reden an die deutsche Frau. Reichsparteitag in Nürnberg, den 8. September 1934. Schadenverhütung Verlags-Gesellschaft. Berlin-Tempelhof 1934, Seite 8-16. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Zur deutschen Frauenarbeit. In: Blätter des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes, 13. Jg., Heft 7, Juli 1934, Seite 300-301. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Rede der Reichsfrauenführerin. In: Unsere Rotkreuz-Arbeit, Nachrichtendienst des DRK-Reichsfrauenbundes, 3. Jg., Heft 8, August 1934, Seite 119-121. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Weg und Aufgabe der nationalsozialistischen Frauenbewegung. In: NS-Frauenbuch. Zusammengestellt und bearbeitet von Ellen Semmelroth. Lehmann. München 1934, Seite 15-23. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Die Stellung der Frau im neuen Deutschland. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 3. Jg., Heft 5, 1934, Seite 129. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Grundsätzliches zum deutschen Arbeitsdienst. In: Deutscher Arbeitsdienst, 4. Jg., Heft 3 (Sonderheft vom 23. Januar), 1934, Seite 52-54. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Aufgabe, Wille und Ziel der deutschen Frauen. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 4. Jg., Heft 2, 1935, Seite 33-34. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Die Reichsfrauenführerin spricht in der Parteikongreßhalle zu den deutschen Frauen. In: Ns-Frauen-Warte, 4. Jg., Heft 8, 1935, Seite 239-244. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Zum Muttertag 1935. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 3. Jg., Heft 20, Seite 713. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud (Hrsg.): Die Aufgabe der Frau unserer Zeit. Frauenkundgebung Reichsparteitag der Ehre 1936. Deutsches Frauenwerk. Berlin 1936. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Verpflichtung und Aufgabe der Frau im nationalsozialistischen Staat gehalten in München, Oktober 1936 (Schriften der Deutschen Hochschule für Politik; 1, Heft 23). Junker und Dünnhaupt. Berlin 1936. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Weg und Wille der Frauen. In: Die Frau am Werk, 2. Jg., Heft 2, 1936, Seite 38. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Deutsch sein – heißt stark sein. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 4. Jg., Heft 16, 1936, Seite 501-502. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Die Berufung der Frau. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 5. Jg., Heft 17, Seite 563. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Kriegsweihnacht 1940. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 9. Jg., Heft 12, 1940, Seite 186. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Geleitwort. In: Havemann, Wilhelm / Icht, Werner (Hrsg.): Frauen helfen siegen. Bilddokumente vom Kriegseinsatz unserer Frauen und Mütter. Zeitgeschichte-Verlag. Berlin 1941 (ohne Seitenangabe). Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Kriegs-Weihnacht 1943. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 12. Jg., Heft 4, 1943, Seite 41-42. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Mütter – ihr tragt das Vaterland. In: NS-Frauen-Warte, 12. Jg., Heft 9, 1944, Seite 115. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Getragen von der Gesamtheit der Frauen. In: Benz, Ute (Hrsg.): Frauen im Nationalsozialismus. Dokumente und Zeugnisse. Beck. München 1993, Seite 159-161. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud: Die Frau im Dritten Reich. Eine Dokumentation. Grabert. Tübingen 1978 (2. Auflage 1998). * Schweikardt, Christoph: Krankenpflege im Nationalsozialismus. In: Hähner-Rombach, Sylvelyn (Hrsg.) unter Mitarbeit von Christoph Schweikardt: Quellen zur Geschichte der Krankenpflege. Mit Einführungen und Kommentaren. Mabuse. Frankfurt am Main 2008, Seite 554-564. * Schwarz, Gudrun: Eine Frau an seiner Seite. Ehefrauen in der SS-Sippengemeinschaft. Hanburger Edition. Hamburg 1997, Seite 86. * Steppe, Hilde: Krankenpflege ab 1933. In: Steppe, Hilde (Hrsg.): Krankenpflege im Nationalsozialismus. 9. Auflage. Mabuse. Frankfurt am Main 2001, Seite 61-85. * Weiß, Hermann (Hrsg.): Biographisches Lexikon zum Dritten Reich. 2. Auflage. S. Fischer. Frankfurt am Main 1998, Seite 414-415. * Wistrich, Robert: Wer war wer im Dritten Reich. Ein biographisches Lexikon. Anhänger, Mitläufer, Gegner aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Militär, Kunst und Wissenschaft. Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Joachim Rehork. ??berarbeitet und erweitert von Hermann Weiß. Fischer. Frankfurt am Main 1987, Seite 316-317 * Wittneben, Karin (Adolf-Ey-Strasse 10 C, D-30519 Hannover): Schriftliche Mitteilung (Materialsammlung zu Gertrud Scholtz-Klink) an den Verfasser vom 4. August 2008. * Wolff, Horst-Peter / Wolff, Jutta: Krankenpflege. Einführung in das Studium ihrer Geschichte. Mabuse. Frankfurt am Main, Seite 213, 216. Speziell zur Auswahl von KZ-Aufseherinnen: * Nicole Kramer: Art. Scholtz-Klink, Gertrud, geborene Treusch. In: Neue Deutsche Biographie (NDB) 23, Berlin, 2007, S. 450. Weblinks * Christiane Berger: [http://www.nbn-resolving.de/urn:nbn:de:gbv:18-30442 Die "Reichsfrauenführerin" Gertrud Scholtz-Klink. Zur Wirkung einer nationalsozialistischen Kariere in Verlauf, Retrospektive und Gegenwart. online], Dissertation, Universität Hamburg, Fachbereich Wirtschaftswissenschaften. Hamburg, 2005 (online 07.08.2007) * dhm.de Leb.M.online lemo biografie (mki) ** biografien-index (08.07.2004) * Hubert Kolling, in Datenbank pflege-wissenschaft.info: Who was Who in Nursing - SCHOLTZ-KLINK, Gertrud (1902-1999) * Wikipedia-Artikel zur NS-Frauenschaft 07.2007 * Wikipedia-Artikel zur Person 14.11.2004 * frauen im NS-Staat, 14.11.2004 ** Deut. Hist. Museum, zu NS-Frauenschaft 8. 7. 2004 **Deut. Hist. Museum, zu NS-Volkswohlfahrt 8. 7. 2004 * bei doew.at, 31. 7. 2008 (DB zum Öst. Widerst.) * Christine Schmidt: fembio.org: Biographie * frauennews.de vom 16.07.2007 * geschichtsforum.de vom 7. 8. 2007 * 38/12/12_13.html Bildquelle doew.at Siehe auch * Nanna_Conti, so genannte Reichshebammenführerin in der Nazi-Epoche Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Gesundheitswesen